I'll find you I promise
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: A kingdom hearts and Sonic the hedgehog crossover, more information can found inside. The title is the same as the title of the picture on my deviantart account that goes with this story.


Disclaimer: I only own my characters, Kai Kauri and Tech Chiryō-shi. Everything else belongs to their creators.

Okay, I have in mind a Kingdom Hearts story involving the world of Sonic the hedgehog and my characters. The story itself will take place during the game Kingdom hearts II.

Basically, Mobius is destroyed by Heartless and the gang is scattered across the different worlds, Tech wakes up in Hallow Bastion and ends up meeting Sora, Donald and Goofy. Stuff happens and Tech ends up getting a sliver, purple and dark blue version of Oathkeeper, with the keychain being a pendant he gave Kai when they (Spoiler alert!) started dating. He ends up joining the other three as they travel across the different worlds and helping them out while finding his friends.

Tech would be more of a spellcaster and a healer, preferring to fight from afar using his Magnetism powers and his spells to protect and heal his allies, only using his keyblade to attack physically as a last resort.

After finding the survivors of his world, Tech starts worrying about Kai, because he hasn't heard or seen a sign of her for quite some time, the group then end up in a strange world full of mirrors that show you your loved ones...

 **############################**

Tech was seriously considering strangling that duck, Donald had been getting on his last nerve with his belief that they had gathered all of the survivors of his world, Tech didn't believe that.

Someone important to him was still missing.

He tried to swallow the bile that was building up in his throat and touched the pendent around his neck. He could remember how happy she was to receive it, her smile, she wouldn't give into the darkness that easily, right?

He shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head against a mirror, trying not to cry. He was lost, tired and hungry. He wanted to wake up, to find out that this was a nightmare, that it wasn't real. He opened his eyes again and tried to keep the tears from flowing.

It didn't help as he got a look at himself, their was more muscle tone on his arms, his clothes were worn and tattered, his fur dirty and specks of blood from scabs and healed wounds could be seen.

The mirror seemed to distort a bit and become blurry on one half, in a few seconds he was only looking at half of his reflection. The other half was someone else's reflection.

"Kai?" Tech asked with a trembling voice as he tried to touch her hand, only for the glass to stop him. Kai smiled and nodded her head, her bangs shifting with the movement.

"Are you alright?" Tech asked as he looked her over, she seemed fine but her fur was a bit darker then usual.

Kai frowned and placed her left hand on her left hip and raised her left eyebrow, as if she was asking him the same question after seeing his state, she then shrugged her shoulders and made a 'kinda' gesture with her left hand.

Tech frowned and tried to reach for her again, the glass stopping him. Kai frowned as well and placed her left hand in a position that looked like she was about to pray. Tech realised what she was doing and did the same with his right hand.

On the mirror it looked like the reflections were touching the palm and the finger tips of each other but in real life, they wasn't.

"I will find you." Tech promised her. "I promise."

Kai smiled and mouthed something at him. He was able to figure out what it was.

'I know you will.' Kai said. 'I love you.'

"I love you too." Tech said. "We'll see each other again."

The mirror seemed to blur and her reflection started to fade away. Tech cried and tried to reach out for her again, the glass stopping him.

"KAI!" He pounded on the mirror, his tears finally falling from his eyes. Kai just closed her eyes and smiled at him, mouthing something to him.

'Be brave.' She said. 'And don't be afraid to cry Tech.'

"Come back!" Tech shouted. "I can't do this alone."

Tech punched the mirror again as Kai faded away, the strength behind that punch scattering the mirror into pieces, the shards slicing his bare hand open, causing blood to fall in droplets to the ground.

Tech fell to his knees, cradling his bleeding right hand, the blood staining his shirt, as he cried. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN!" He shouted, his tears flowing fast, free and unchecked.

 _"KAI! COME BACK PLEASE!"_

 **############################**

Considering all of the shit Tech has to dealt with till he reaches this point, the guy is on the brink of having an emotional breakdown, the encounter in the 'World of Mirrors' would be enough to tip him over the edge and force him to deal with these emotions and the pain they bring him. Poor guy.

Timeline wise, this would take place before Sora, Donald and Goofy, plus Tech, meet Tron for the first time and the big battle in Hallow Bastion.

And don't get me started on what is to come or what I've got planned for Kai.


End file.
